


This is Something I Can't Lose

by caimani



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: There will be no rest—no reprieve—until this fight is over. One of them will emerge the victor.





	This is Something I Can't Lose

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to stormy for inspiring me to write this  
> (please DON'T read this for the podcast)

Geoff watches Otto rushing directly towards him in the dim yellow light. He narrows his eyes and holds his ground, gripping his only defense tightly in his hands. Otto opens his mouth to yell wordlessly. He swing his weapon high above his head and Geoff flinches instinctively. 

Otto slams his weapon hard against Geoff’s back. It splits apart, but not before leaving its stinging mark on Geoff’s body. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Geoff makes his move. He takes advantage of Otto’s momentary shock of losing his weapon. Geoff charges and knocks Otto over, pinning him to the ground. 

It takes all of Geoff’s strength to keep his opponent down. Beneath him, Otto thrashes and yells, his canine fangs flashing in the faint light. However, he’s unable to force Geoff off him. For a moment, Geoff thinks he’s won. 

But he’s forgotten Awsten. 

Awsten hits Geoff on the shoulder, surprising Geoff enough that his hold on Otto loosens. Otto shoves him off and Geoff tumbles to the side.

Awsten stands above Geoff, laughing and lifting his weapon up to attack Geoff again. But before he can do so, Otto leaps up and snatches it out of Awsten’s hands. He strikes Awsten in the chest with it, and Awsten stumbles backwards.

“Quit stealing my pillows!” Awsten yells, fleeing from Otto as he conjures another plain white pillow. The pillow pops into existence in a cloud of glittery blue fae dust.

“I can’t help it, mine keep breaking!” Otto says, following after Awsten and swatting the stolen pillow at him. 

Awsten leaps into the air, stretching out his translucent blue wings and flying up out of Otto’s reach. “Quit hitting Geoff so hard they break!” More of his blue fae glitter rains down from his wings as he hovers above the mess of the living room. There are ruined pillows and fluff everywhere, and in the middle of the mess are Otto and Geoff. 

Geoff notes that Awsten is still focusing on avoiding Otto. He aims and throws his pillow as hard as he can at Awsten. The pillow hits one of Awsten’s wings, knocking him off balance and sending him shrieking back down to the ground. He lands on a couch with a thump.

“Fuck you, Geoff!” Awsten yells. He doesn’t have time to complain after that outburst, though; because Otto jumps on top of him and starts pummeling him with his pillow. Awsten covers his face protectively with his own pillow, curls into a ball, and screams.

Geoff runs over to them, grabbing a spare pillow on the way. He hits Otto and forces him off of Awsten. The two of them team up against Otto, walloping him with their pillows. Then Otto starts to shapeshift into his wolf form. He lashes at them and catches Geoff’s pillow with his sharp pointed teeth. 

“Hey, we agreed we wouldn’t do that!” Awsten yells, hitting Otto even harder with his pillow. “No using our special abilities to cheat!”

“You literally just broke that rule by flying. Twice!” Geoff points out, trying unsuccessfully to pull his pillow out of Otto’s jaws. 

“It’s not fair anyway, you two are stronger than me!” Awsten says. He pauses in his barrage against Otto to hit Geoff.

“You can make unlimited pillows!” Geoff says.

At that moment, Otto rips Geoff’s pillow apart, showering fluff and fabric in all directions. Thankfully, he stops shifting, which is good considering he’s ruined many sets of clothes by shifting completely while still clothed. Otto starts shifting back into his human form, but Geoff doesn’t wait for him to finish. He grabs one of the abandoned pillows they kind of ruined earlier and hits Otto with it.

Awsten has switched his focus and is hitting Geoff again with his pillow. Otto grabs his pillow again and directs his attacks at Geoff too. Faced with an onslaught from both sides, Geoff retreats, covering his escape by throwing the ripped pillow at Awsten. That works, and Awsten falters from the force of Geoff’s throw.

However, Otto is still in pursuit. Geoff grabs another shredded pillow and whirls around to face him. They both swing their pillows at the same time, causing a loud clap from the impact. Geoff’s pillow is ruined even further. Otto brings his pillow back for a second swing, striking Geoff’s unprotected face. 

Geoff grabs yet another ruined pillow from the ground—wow, they really have destroyed a lot of these—and tries to at least defend himself.

All of a sudden, pillows start raining down on their heads from above. Geoff and Otto both stop to look upwards. Awsten is up in the air again, conjuring pillow after pillow and throwing them down at them. They’re pillows of all shapes, colors, and sizes; not just plain white pillows anymore.

It’s doesn’t seem to be doing much, apart from giving Geoff more pillows to use against Otto. And it’s also building up the mess of pillows all around them. Awsten doesn’t stop, and continues to conjure more and hail them down at Geoff and Otto’s heads. 

Otto looks up at Awsten. “Are you trying to bury us in pillows?” he asks.

“No!” Awsten says unconvincingly, starting to conjure bigger and bigger pillows. He drops a huge Valentine’s pillow on Otto, finally knocking him off his feet. Then Awsten drops an even bigger stuffed Valentine’s bear on top of Otto where he’s fallen. 

“Hey!” Otto yells indignantly, his voice muffled from under the bear.

Geoff steps back, almost tripping over the mass of pillows that Awsten has dropped on the floor. Awsten quickly soars down to land on top of the bear that has momentarily defeated Otto. All that Geoff can see of Otto right now is his flailing clawed hand, which Awsten is attacking with a pillow. With each hit, downy feathers fly out of small rips in Awsten’s pillow. 

Geoff hesitates, and then knocks Awsten off his perch on the stuffed bear. Awsten falls face-first into the mound of pillows he’s created. Geoff starts toward him, preparing to strike as soon as either Awsten or Otto get on their feet.

But then the doorbell rings. 

Geoff stops moving. Awsten goes still. Otto falls silent. 

Otto manages to free himself from under the Valentine’s bear. Awsten also sits up. His wings have vanished from sight. 

“Fuck, is the food already here?” Awsten says. 

“Uh,” Geoff says. He can’t imagine what else it might be. 

Geoff picks his way through the piles of pillows and heads for the front door. Just before he reaches the door, he passes a mirror. His eyes are glowing bright red. Geoff pauses and blinks. His eyes return to their normal color. Much better.

Geoff opens the door. The delivery woman is on the other side, holding a stack of styrofoam containers that all smell so delicious. Oh man, Geoff forgot how hungry he was while they were having their pillow fight. 

The delivery woman notices the mess of pillows and fluff behind Geoff and fails to conceal her surprise. “Wow, looks like fun,” she says.

“Yeah,” Geoff says. He takes the containers, pays her, and shuts the door. Then he turns back just in time for Awsten to magic the food away—probably to the kitchen. Looks like they’re not eating just yet. Not until there’s a clear winner to their pillow fight.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, awsten is fae, otto is a werewolf (hehehe), and geoff is a vampire. more on that later. maybe


End file.
